This is a request for a Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01). The proposed project will facilitate the development of a multifaceted program of research examining the potential influences of childhood sexual abuse and other forms of maltreatment on various aspects of adult interpersonal functioning, with a special focus on the impact of child maltreatment history on later marital and parent-child relations. Derived from an ecological-transactional model, the objectives of this project are to: (1) Identify direct empirical linkages between childhood maltreatment, particularly sexual abuse, and the occurrence of marital and parenting difficulties experienced by newlywed couples; (2) Assess factors that moderate and/or mediate the association between childhood maltreatment and later marital and parent-child difficulties, and; (3) Evaluate the longitudinal course of marital and parent-child relations among newlywed couples in which one or both spouses have a history of child maltreatment. A career development plan is proposed that will enhance the applicant's skills and knowledge in four main areas related to child abuse and neglect research. The applicant will work closely with mentors to: (1) acquire the advanced statistical skirls necessary to effectively address the complex methodological and conceptual issues inherent in the scientific study of childhood maltreatment; (2) develop and participate in didactic, clinical, and research activities intended to enhance the applicant's knowledge of and experience with child populations at risk for maltreatment; and (3) develop and participate in activities to improve the candidate's knowledge and skills pertaining to marital and family assessment techniques, and; (4) engage in mentored activities designed to enhance the development and execution of an externally funded program of research related to child maltreatment.